Battle of Ends
previous episode ... next episode/season Episode Ten, Season One, of Solitary. Season finale! Thanks to everyone who has been following Solitary so far (especially Firey and Blazey for commenting!!!) and I hope you enjoy the ending to the first season of Solitary!! After this, there will be a Season Two of Solitary, and I hope that you will enjoy that as well. <3 But for now, enjoy this episode!! <33333 Battle of Ends For a moment, time seemed to stand still. In slow motion, it seemed, many TreeClan warriors were heading out of dens, blinking sleepily. At once, I felt frozen to the spot – I couldn’t move. What had I done? “No,” a hoarse voice mewed. I turned to see Hawkstar standing in the distance, her gaze fixed on me. “Wisp, is this true?” I nodded. “It is, Hawkstar.” Fear flooded through me as I relived the moment. The rogues were not going to win this battle. At once, it seemed that Hawkstar had sprung to reality. The brown tabby leader started to address her warriors at once: “TreeClan! The rogues are attacking early! These are the cats that will be on the patrol…” At once, Hawkstar started shouting names, and I didn’t bother to listen. I just watched them pad up to Hawkstar, a mixture of fear and excitement in their eyes. “Kestrelfeather.” Hawkstar turned to her brown-and-white deputy, who I noticed what lurking near the back of the crowd. “Go notify ForestClan at once.” I watched as Kestrelfeather dipped his head, mewed: “Yes, Hawkstar,” very quickly, and then dash out of the camp. My gaze then snapped back to Hawkstar, who was reeling off even more instructions. “Woollyfur, as our medicine cat,” Hawkstar meowed, turning her head to a dark gray tom who was sitting at the entrance of a den, “you will stay here and be in charge of camp while we are away. Now, we must get these rogues!” There were a few cheers from a few cats, but they were done half-heartedly. Hawkstar flicked her tail, and the patrol of warriors going to fight moved over to join their leader. Knowing I was on their side, I moved to join them. I found myself standing by Blossomheart, whose eyes were like green fire. “These rogues will pay, Wisp,” the white she-cat hissed to me. “They can’t get away with what they just did. The Clans belong here now.” I didn’t say anything, but I silently agreed with her. As the patrol started to move in front of me, I moved with them. The task at hand was to make sure the Clans wouldn’t fall – and I was making sure that the wish that was made would stay true. * “We’re still along the border, Raven.” Flame’s orange head whipped in Raven’s direction, amber eyes wide. “Should we trespass? Attack their camps?” At the moment, Raven shook his head. He knew that the best time would be to wait for morning, when their unsuspecting border patrols would come and find them. After that, they would get them, and take the Clans down. The land here is not for the Clans, Raven thought happily. It is ours. We will take it back! “We shall wait, I think,” Raven huffed at Flame. “Wait until dawn’s light. In the meantime, we will watch and stay alert.” Flame nodded, but the cats behind them groaned. Obviously between the two rogue groups, the decision was unpopular. Raven ignored their sighs, and flicked his attention back to Clan territory. Underpaw, Raven could feel something. He looked towards ForestClan’s side of the territory, and tasted the air. No cat was coming on their side. He then turned to TreeClan’s side, and did the same. At once, Raven’s fur bristled. They’re coming! But the sight that Raven saw wasn’t so welcoming. A large group of cats were there – TreeClan warriors, as far as Raven saw. Their leader – Hawkstar, he thought her name was – stepped in front. “TreeClan, attack,” the brown tabby she-cat yowled. At once, many dark blurs flung themselves into battle. As if on cue, Flame mewed beside him: “Flame and Raven’s rogues, attack!” At Flame’s cue, Raven sprang forward, analysing the TreeClan warriors. His eyes locked on a very pale silver-gray tom, which he was sure he had seen before, but not inside these borders. His blue eyes were fixed intently on him, and Raven knew was coming. Wisp! He’s aligned himself with the Clans! Raven thought furiously. Before he could do anything else, and before he could think, he ran and took a flying leap at Wisp. * My fur bristled wildly as I recognized the dark shape that was coming towards me. After our gazes met, he leapt. For him, this was to inflict more pain on me. But for me – it was to pay for all that had been done. “ForestClan, attack!” I heard Whitestar’s voice as he led his Clan into battle as well. Now the fight was even, each cat ready to fight for their side. There was a lot more rogues than I expected, as well – that didn’t help the Clans’ chances. Only one side can win. The words echoed in my mind. Staying concentrated on the battle, I dodged Raven’s blow. The black tom’s amber eyes were blazing with fury. “Traitor!” Raven hissed at me, as he aimed another blow. I missed that one as well, and I started an attack on him as he spoke. “You would never align with a side!” Coldly, I stared at Raven, feeling satisfaction erupt inside me as my claws tore the black tom’s flesh. “Well, I have learnt not to walk alone,” I mewed to him icily. “You can’t,” Raven hissed scornfully at me. One black paw shot out at me again, it narrowly missed me as I dodged it. “You’re a solitary cat.” Overcome with fury, I bowled Raven over. I watched the black tom scrabble on the forest floor, and in that moment, I pounced. Landing on top of him, I stared down. “Not anymore,” I growled, and in that moment, I raised a paw and brought it – claws unsheathed – over Raven’s throat. Below me, I watched scarlet liquid pool around Raven’s dark figure, and I watched his amber eyes dim. After this, I only realized what I had just done. I went too far, I thought, staring at Raven’s body. I killed him… Regardless of what I had done, there was no time to regret my actions. At least, the rogues’ side had been weakened – one of their leaders had fallen. Now, there was only two more to defeat. Not looking back, I stepped away from Raven’s body. Apart from a trickle of blood coming from a couple of gashes by my shoulder, I was particularly unharmed. Now, my mission was to find and defeat Flame. You won’t defeat the Clans today, I thought, as I raced through the crowd of battling cats. * The bright ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes, watching the battle unfold. She knew this wasn’t her place to act, so this is what she did. A black, unmoving body lay in the clearing, and the she-cat couldn’t help but burst with delight. That cat had killed her father, just before the Clans had arrived. She needed her revenge – and had got it. Bad memories swooped through her mind, and she pushed them away. Her father was the only cat she’d had since birth, when her father had taken her away. She’d had a mother – yes, her father had told her that – but she didn’t know what was up with her. She also knew she had a brother, who had stayed with her mother – but she only knew names. Grimacing, she switched her attention back to the battle. At once, she switched her attention to the pale silver-gray tom – the one who had defeated the black cat earlier. He was now fighting a ginger she-cat with amber eyes, a stocky gray she-cat by his side. The two cats were meeting each other blow for blow, and the she-cat admired their teamwork. I wonder who that silver tom is, the she-cat thought. It’s what Streak said my brother looked like… Could he be? * Looking beside me, watching Cinderfire and I fend off Flame, I felt a rush of pride run through me. Life wasn’t like this before the Clan cats came. If they hadn’t come – what would I have been? “You found out our secret,” Flame hissed, swiping at Cinderfire. I couldn’t help but marvel at the ginger she-cat’s fighting skill. “So that’s why we changed the time. I heard you.” Traitor! I thought angrily, shooting a glance of fury at Flame. Beside me, Cinderfire let out a strangled cry, leaving an opportunity for Flame to attack the gray she-cat. Before Flame could get close, however, I swiped at her. Flame gave a yowl of fury. “You aren’t done with me yet!” At once, the rogue leader turned her back on Cinderfire and I, and fled. I shot a look at Cinderfire. The dark gray cat’s amber eyes were delighted, yet still full of fury. She met my gaze, and whispered: “Where’s Oak?” I scanned the crowd, looking for a dark tabby pelt. Then, I spotted it – Oak was fighting a dark gray ForestClan warrior. Both cats looked exhausted, ready to give up at any second. “I’ll help that ForestClan cat,” I whispered to Cinderfire. “You help fend off these other rogues.” Cinderfire nodded at me and moved away, and I was surprised at how quick she was to listen to my instructions. As soon as I couldn’t see her, I went towards the two cats fighting, and leapt on Oak when he had pinned the ForestClan cat down. “What’s going on…?” Oak gasped when my claws hit flesh, and he let out a strangled cry, letting the ForestClan cat get up. She looked at me with wide green eyes, and murmured: “You have great courage for a rogue. Now, shall we beat up this mouse-brain?” I nodded breathlessly: Oak had winded me with a swipe to my flank. Now both of us were going to fight together. However, before we had the chance, Oak rose to his paws. The green eyes of the dark brown cat shone with fear as he called: “Flame and Raven’s rogues, retreat!” At once, there were cheers. Standing weakly on all four paws, I watched as both sides of cats separated from one another, and huddled in their respective areas. The rogues were fleeing the area – while the two Clans were now gathering on each side of the border. I joined TreeClan’s side – I wouldn’t be going back with them, however, but that was the Clan I felt most aligned with. “This was a victory we can all remember,” Whitestar mewed solemnly. The black leader’s green eyes were full of pride as his gaze came to rest on me. “I must thank Wisp for what he has done to us – without him, we wouldn’t have won this battle. Wordlessly, I dipped my head to Whitestar. A few cats cheered my name – but not many. “Now, we shall recover.” Hawkstar’s eyes were also full of pride for her Clan. “Until the next Gathering, may StarClan light every cat’s paths.” The Clans split up, and I turned to leave them alone. At once, I swore I heard a voice calling my name: “Are you Wisp? Do you mind if I talk to you?” I turned. Green eyes were poking out from behind a bush, barely inside TreeClan territory. Reluctantly, I nodded to the shape, and padded over. Who is this cat? Why do they want me? * When I got there, I saw a thick-furred ginger she-cat, who obviously hadn’t participated in the battle. Tasting the air, I knew instantly that she was a rogue. One of her front paws was black, unlike the others. “So you’re Wisp,” the she-cat whispered, dipping her head to me. “My name is Scorch. I can’t help but admire your skill in that battle.” “Thank you,” I murmured, slightly embarrassed. At once, I noticed that the Scorch’s eyes were full of sorrow. She whispered: “My father was killed by that black cat you killed in the battle. It was just before the Clan cats came. I’m so happy he’s had his revenge.” “What was your father’s name?” I asked, without thinking. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. What if Scorch overacted to what I just said? “His name was Streak,” Scorch sighed. “And I never knew my mother. All I know was that I had a brother, that stayed with her… and that my mother’s name was Stream.” Stream and Streak… I felt as if my insides had flipped over. No way. Streak was my father… he died before I was born… “My mother was called Stream, too,” I mewed quietly. “And my father was also called Streak – but he died before I was born.” At once, Scorch took a pace forward. “I’m sorry, Wisp…” she murmured. “Stream lied to you. Streak never died before you were born. And your sister never died after you were born.” Is she saying what I think she’s saying…? “Are you…?” “Yes, Wisp, I think so to,” Scorch mewed. “You’re my brother – and I’m your sister.” No way. I was still in disbelief. That’s not possible, surely? Stream lied… The End. Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Solitary Category:WFW 1